The Snack Chart
The Snack Chart is the 27th episode of Season 4, 147th episode overall. Plot Welcome and I Present You a Snack Chart Bear heads inside at the beginning and just smelled like milk (just like milking the cows), then encounters Harry in the living room to introduce a snack chart, and Bear asks a question if there is a snack chart on the table, and Harry summarizes the snack chart I created it and just putted right here in a new place, and Bear backs away, then Bear brings a snack chart to his friends. Then Bear's friends head inside and they introduce a snack chart. The first one was Tutter who had ate 10 pieces of cheese (highlighted in yellow), the second is Treelo who ate 6 bananas (highlighted in purple), the third is Harry who had ate soup (highlighted in brown), the fourth was Pip and Pop who ate a clam sandwich (highlighted in turquoise) and the last one was Ojo who doesn't have anything for a snack. Harry told Bear that Ojo wanted something for our snack. Bear gives them an idea, so he grabs a honey dipper that Tutter lost it earlier. Then Bear bids our friends and Harry bye. "Enjoy the chart!" A Snack Chart for Your Friends After our friends had saw the snack chart, and Bear teaches his friends to do a snack chart by looking today's categories. Aftermath, they both give a theme word and song. When they leave, Bear gives up a thinking segment with children, and Bear thinks you had a snack this morning. Bear approaches the fridge and opens it up revealing the last ice cube tray that Tutter left me in the Big Blue House earlier. Bear watches the animated cartoon of an ice cube tray fill up the ice cubes. "Maybe an ice cube tray fills up with only 12 ice cubes, not 16." Bear thinks if the ice cube tray had only filled up every ice cube, he could make the ice cubes freeze up. "Feels cold, doesn't it?" Here's Your Milk, Ojo Bear remembers Harry is missing, and he's looking for Harry all over the place. But it was not Harry, it was Ojo, telling Bear about the snack chart with his friends, and Bear complains that cheese and clams were today's snack chart categories, and Ojo walks to the fridge, to reveal milk and asks Bear if he needed help to get milk out of the fridge, and Bear decides to mix chocolate, combining it to make chocolate milk, and Bear answers Ojo your final word, and Ojo selects "drink". Cut to Ojo putting a chocolate bar in the blender thinking that she is a snack maker. Bear was proud and watches Ojo making the blender pour onto a glass cup. "Viola!" remarked Ojo. Now Ojo represents an invention of chocolate milk. When Ojo tries to leave, Bear begs her to use this straw to drink it. "There is anything that can drink it out of my cup." Then Ojo bids Bear away. Shadow's Story After Ojo exits, carrying chocolate milk, then Bear hears the sound of laughter. He realizes it's Shadow, and then he starts to sing our short song to find Shadow. When the song's over, Bear shouts out her name, and she appears on the kitchen wall, and Bear greets Shadow about your late morning, and Shadow explains about waiting for the birds outside impatiently, and Bear decides to ask Shadow by telling a story, and Shadow sings "Muffin Man" again in two episodes "Magic in the Kitchen" and "Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry" in different sound effects. The story is over, Bear had just a great song, and Shadow complains Bear that it's just a real muffin after all. After she leaves, Bear has completed all his food on the Snack Chart with today's categories. The Snack Chart Has Finished and No Harm Bear heads back and notices the snack chart has completely finished, Ojo has chocolate milk that he mixed them all together, Pip and Pop ordered a cheeseburger, and all our friends had completed the snack chart. Aftermath, Bear heads to the attic, encountering Luna about the evening making a snack chart with his friends at the end of the episode. Shadow's Appearance Kitchen Wall Songs *Snacking Around (Songs by Joanne Bogart, Bill Obrecht, Bobby Lopez, Andrew Wyatt and David Yazbek, Score by Rob Curto and Julian Harris) *No Harm (Songs by Brian Woodbury and Peter Lurye with Andrew Wyatt and Mitchell Kriegman) *Muffin Man (Sung by Shadow in Two Episodes) Video and DVD Release *Buying Money in Woodland Valley Credits The Snack Chart (Credits) Outtakes The Snack Chart (Outtakes) Disney Junior DVD Releases * Harry's Best Moments * Snacktime Playdates (Disney Junior DVD) Bear's Sense of Smell Fresh Milk Other Languages *The Snack Chart (Other Languages) Quotes * The Snack Chart (Quotes) Transcript * The Snack Chart (Transcript) Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in 2002 Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes in March